


七月流火

by Prozaco



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: “我可能有很多追求者，”丹德莉恩笑着答道，七月的炎热在她眼中燃烧，“但我只会为你一个人而歌颂。”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	七月流火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Июль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184746) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



> 原作者的notes：  
> “脑补：据说丹德莉恩演唱的所有情歌都是关于男人的。但其实她唱的是某只白色母狼，只是女性之间的情歌往往无法被大众理解，而且人气也不会那么高。”

丹德莉恩有一双深蓝色的眼睛，一如七月正午的天空，身上散发着洋甘菊和她爱用的那些精油的香气。杰萝特依偎在她颈边，比热吻还要浓烈的呼吸洒在上面，轻轻攥住了她一缕长发。

在让杰萝特上床之前，丹德莉恩往澡盆里倒满了各种草药和精油，强制性地给她洗了个不情不愿的澡。于是，猎魔人吸了满满一口对她敏感的鼻子来说过于奇异的香气。

床单上也带着花香的气息。

“我们多久没见了，杰萝？”丹德莉恩有着一副悦耳动听的嗓音，但在猎魔人的怀抱里，它却变得陌生而嘶哑。“一个月？一年？”

杰萝特不知道。再说了，她也不是来纠结这个的。

丹德莉恩有一具热情似火的身体和飞鸟般搏动的心脏。她的炽热点燃了猎魔人那颗冷若冰霜的心，灼伤之处发出阵阵嘶鸣，提醒着杰萝特她最大的恐惧已经成真：她被需要着，而她也需要对方。

她不会向任何人承认这一点，包括她自己。

然后，丹德莉恩坐在床边，懒洋洋地弹起鲁特琴，低声吟唱。杰萝特闭上双眼，静静地听着。她对声乐一窍不通，她只知道自己喜欢她的歌声。

丹德莉恩不是一个女术士，她的歌声里没有任何魔力，而她也不需要魔法。这就是丹德莉恩，她只需要用自己最自然、最纯粹的的声音去歌唱，就能俘获所有听众的心。况且，世上不存在什么能让人懂得倾听和爱的巫术。

“你在唱的是哪个追求者？”杰萝特睁开眼睛问。

丹德莉恩转身看她，放下了鲁特琴，灵动的旋律被切断。她爬回床铺，伏在杰萝特身上，双手压在枕头两侧。缕缕长发落在猎魔人的脸上，痒痒的。

“我可能有很多追求者，”丹德莉恩笑着答道，七月的炎热在她眼中燃烧，“但我只会为你一个人而歌颂。”


End file.
